


Home for the Holidays

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: (which seriously only exists in fics), Christmas in FL, M/M, Mistletoe, and they loved Eddie and Richie with all their hearts, bed sharing, fake dating au, good parent toziers, holiday au, pining richie, post chap 2, so much pining, the toziers are persistent af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Richie hadn’t wanted to lie to his parents about having a boyfriend, it had been Eddie's suggestion and Richie had just.. followed it. Still, when they’d asked for a name he’d given them the first one he thought of- Eddie.Now, he and Eddie were flying to Florida to spend Christmas with his parents, who thought they were together.Yea, in Richie’s dreams.A Holiday Fake Dating AU!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 20
Kudos: 170





	Home for the Holidays

“Are you sure about this?” Richie asked for the umpteenth time, nearly running into Eddie’s back as he came to a full stop in the middle of the busy walkway. 

“If I wasn’t fucking sure I wouldn’t have said yes.” Eddie snapped, his head darting around the airport. “Where the hell is baggage claim? Why aren’t there signs?”

Silently, Richie pointed above them to the giant baggage claim sign and arrow. Eddie scowled at him. 

“Let’s go, I want to get out of this germ infested place.” 

With that Eddie set off again. Richie watched for a second, enjoying the easy way Eddie slid through the crowd- a testament to all his time in New York- then ran to catch up with him before he lost the man in the crowd. Catching up was easy, Eddie didn’t move so fast anymore- not after Derry 2.0 and becoming a human kebab. His gait was different and Richie could see flashes of pain on his face when he had to talk up more than three or four stairs. 

He knew better than to say anything though. He’d made the mistake of asking Eddie if he wanted to use a wheelchair before and had gotten a ten minute rant about how  _ he could still walk for fuck’s sake!  _ That included enough swearing to turn a sailor’s ears red. 

Still, Richie couldn’t help but glance over at Eddie with fondness. He couldn’t believe that Eddie had agreed to this- to flying to Florida to spend Christmas with Richie and his parents. Richie had mentioned it offhandedly in one of their calls, saying that his parents were badgering him about not dating anyone and Eddie had told him to lie. Easier said than done. Richie understood why Eddie was used to lying to parents, he never would have left the house if he hadn’t, but Richie rarely did. Especially about big things- like dating someone. But since he’d come out over the summer they’d been waiting for him to bring someone home. As if being in the closest was his reason for being single and not that he was rather inconveniently in love with his best friend. 

He’d realized his feelings the second he’d seen Eddie again. The memories hadn’t come back but the feelings had, the intense need to have Eddie’s attention on him and how good it felt when he laughed at Richie’s jokes, even if he was just trying to be nice. Richie was drawn to Eddie when he didn’t even remember his last name. 

Then everything had happened- eyes in cookies, the arcade, Eddie being made into a human donut- and his feelings had fallen to the wayside. At least until they were all safe, sitting around Eddie’s hotel bed. Then things had come back, especially when Eddie had opened his eyes and croaked Richie’s name. He wasn’t sure how he could ever leave the man again. 

Of course, he did. They all had to go home at some point. Richie, back to his reimagined comedy career, Eddie back to his overbearing wife. But Richie made a point to call Eddie daily, insisting on facetiming him even if Eddie was sweaty from physical therapy (or maybe especially then, Richie was a weak man). They grew close again like they had been as kids, despite being separated by three time zones. Eddie told Richie about separating then divorcing Myra and his new apartment, Richie told Eddie about coming out to his manager and finally writing his own comedy. Talking to Eddie was the best part of his day. 

So Richie had followed Eddie’s advice and lied to his parents. But he hadn’t anticipated their overwhelming support and insistence on Richie bringing his boyfriend home for Christmas. He had put it off for as long as he could but when they’d asked the guy’s name he’d blurted out the first one that came to mind- Eddie. They’d been delighted. Maggie had talked about how cute they’d been as kids, Went had talked about finding them sleeping together in the treehouse. Their insistence grew, going so far as to threaten to call Eddie themselves if Richie wouldn’t invite him. He knew they would do it too, they’re grown even craftier in their old age. 

So, haltingly and with lots of off color jokes, Richie had told Eddie about his lie. To his shock Eddie had immediately agreed, saying that he didn’t have Christmas plans anyway and going somewhere warm sounded amazing. Richie could barely believe his luck. He’d insisted on flying to New York first to pick up Eddie and it was only then that he’d realize what he was doing. They were going to spend a long weekend together with Richie’s overly observant parents, in their house. He was an idiot to think this could work. They’d know right away that he was lying. 

Still, the thought of pretending that Eddie was his, if only for a few days, was too tempting to pass up. After this Richie would try to let Eddie go, to move on, but this weekend was for them. His younger self would have died to know that this was happening. 

Richie glanced over, seeing that Eddie was looking up at the big board that told them where their bags were. Corral ten, way down at the end. He was about to offer to grab the bags and let Eddie rest but the man’s mouth was already a thin line of determination and then he was moving again, making his way to their bags. 

Richie followed. Not only because he’d follow Eddie anywhere- even into Neibolt again, though he may hesitate slightly- but also because he was a little worried that Eddie would fall at some point and then he’d really be pissed off. He was trying to keep Eddie happy, knowing how much he owed the man for this. 

“Fuck, this is a big airport.” Eddie said, collapsing into a chair as they finally reached their destination. Their bags hadn’t arrived yet but people were milling about, ready to snatch their bags as soon as they fell. 

“It’s all the snowbirds.” Richie said, sitting next to him. “And the families going to the most joyous place on Earth.”

“Happiest place.” Eddie muttered, pulling out his phone. 

“Babe, you promise no working.” Richie said, earning a glare from Eddie. Richie grinned back at him. “Figured we should start acting like a couple now.”

“Then you can go grab my bag-  _ honey _ .” 

Richie leaped up, not hoping Eddie didn’t see how his cheeks flushed at the pet name. He stood behind the other people, knowing that if Eddie was there he’d be pushing his way in and trying to grab his bag first. Richie wasn’t in a hurry though. After this they would grab a cab and go to his parent’s retirement community. As reluctant as both had been to move away from Maine they loved their new home. Richie heard stories about all the residents and had been horrified about how much sex everyone seemed to be having. His mother had just chuckled and called him a prude. 

Finally Richie spotted their bags. His, battered and torn from years of travel, Eddie’s grand new and name brand. 

“I didn’t even know gucci made luggage.” Richie said as he wheeled the bags over to Eddie.

“I’m shocked.” 

Richie watched Eddie steel himself then stand. He wanted to offer an arm but was sure Eddie would snap at him. But to his surprise Eddie slipped his arm into Richie’s, leaning on him as they walked to the cabs.

“We need to look like a couple, right?” Eddie said, his cheeks the faintest pink as he looked up at Richie, daring him to say something dumb.

“The best couple.” They started the slow walk out to the cabs, Eddie exhaling happily as they went outside. 

“I always feel better in warm weather.” He explained, tilting his head up to the sun. 

“You know you could-” Richie started then stopped. He was about to tell Eddie to move to California. He had a private pool that Eddie would love- and Richie would love to watch him lounging there. He’d almost invited him several times but Richie knew that if he did his secret would come out. Plus, Eddie hadn’t shown any signs of wanting to leave New York so Richie squashed the rest of his sentence, instead hailing them a taxi. 

“Remind me what you told your parents again.” Eddie said as they fell into the back seats. 

“We had a reunion over the summer and you couldn’t stop from throwing yourself at me. It was embarrassing really. You were so desperate for this-” Richie waved an arm in front of his torso. “Eventually, I accepted your advances and we’ll be wed in the spring.” 

Eddie hit his shoulder. “Ha. If anything you’d be the one throwing yourself at me.” 

Ow. Too real. 

He pinched Eddie’s cheek. “You’re right there baby. You’re irresistible. Especially in those loafers.” 

Eddie glared at him. “Just because some of us outgrew our converse phase and became adults-”

“My converse are cool.” Richie gestured to the bright yellow pair. 

“They don’t have any arch support.” 

Richie looked over at Eddie and their eyes met. “I missed you.” Richie said, cursing himself for how soft his voice was. 

Thankfully Eddie’s was just as soft. “I missed you too Richie. I’m glad you invited me.” 

“Well I thought about Ben but Bev would kill me. Or Mike but I think Bill would send assassins.” 

“Not Stan?”

Richie shook his head. “My parents know that Stan would never date me.” 

“But I would?” 

Richie shrugged. “Apparently.” 

Eddie opened and closed his mouth, deciding to stare out the window instead of replying. Richie didn’t mind. He started to ramble off all the Florida facts that he knew, enjoying how Eddie either giggled at them or argued with him.

“Florida doesn't have a state honey. That’s ridiculous.”

“Eds, why the hell would I make that up? It’s tupelo!”

Eddie pursed his lips, still clearly not believing him.

“You can ask my parents! We’re here.” The car pulled into the familiar cul de sac. Richie could already see his parents, sitting on the porch waiting for them. 

“Mom! Tell this newb that there is a state honey!” Richie yelled from the window as the car parked.

“Richie don’t yell!” Maggie yelled back, the pair of them coming slowly down the steps.

“You’ll fit in here Eds, they move as fast as you.”

“Shut up.” Eddie said, getting out of the car and waving to the Toziers. He seemed to have suddenly shrunk, looking small and uncomfortable. It reminded Richie of the first few times Eddie came over, before the house became his second home. He’d been unfailingly polite and sweet. Maggie had adored him immediately. 

“Eddie! It’s been too long. When Richie told us you two had reconnected-” Maggie shook her head, smiling.

“We were thrilled.” Went finished. “We always thought there was something there.” 

“Yea, overprotectiveness.” Richie said, getting out of the car and hugging both his parents. “Eds here wanted to bubble wrap me.”

“Someone had to stop you from doing dumb things.” Eddie muttered, still standing slightly apart from everyone else. 

“I see you two still bicker. That’s good, keeps things exciting.” Went said with a wink. 

“Eddie, can we hug you? I know you aren’t family but maybe- soon-” Maggie glanced at Richie, who groaned. 

“Mom, really? We just got here.” 

“I simply want Eddie to know that he's part of this family. He was when you both were in high school and he is now, even if Richie doesn’t want to make it official.” She put the last word in air quotes and Richie looked around for quicksand or a sink hole to jump into.

At least Eddie looked as miserable as him. He was bright red. “Oh um, I just got divorced. Not sure I’m ready to dive in again.”

Maggie’s eyes softened and she went over to Eddie, taking his hand and patting it. “Oh that’s right dear. Richie told us about her, she sounds just awful! Did she really try to make puppies into a coat?” 

Eddie’s head snapped up to glare at Richie. “No, nothing like that. We just- we weren’t good together.” 

Understatement of the year, thought Richie. 

“Well, now you’re with Richie. I’m sure he’ll treat you well. Like when you were kids, he always insisted on having your favorite candy and soda on hand, telling us that you never got it a home. He took care of you, even then. I’m sure he’ll do it now.” Maggie smiled at Richie while Eddie gaped at him.

Richie coughed uncomfortably. “Can we maybe- go inside? Please?” 

Maggie nodded, leading Eddie away with promises of tea and cookies, leaving Richie and Went to grab the bags. 

“We are happy for you son.” Went said, picking up Richie’s bag. “We want you to be happy and I know Eddie will do that for you.”

“You haven’t seen him in twenty years.” 

Went shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. I’ve heard how you talk about him. It’s fate that you two found each other again. You best cherish that.”

“Okay dad.” The two went inside where Eddie was already getting the tour. Richie couldn’t help but smile. His parents had always loved Eddie and even 27 years apart hadn’t changed that. 

“And here’s your room.” Maggie said, leading them to the small guest room. Both stood at the threshold, gaping at the single bed. 

“Mom, I can stay on the couch.” Richie said. “We don’t have to-”

“Nonsense.” Maggie said. “We aren’t so old fashioned Richie. We know you two share a bed. Just keep the funny business to a minimum. We’re right down the hall.”

He swallowed, nodded. “No funny business mom, promise.”

She beamed at them. “We’ll give you two a few minutes to unpack then we need to decorate the tree, we’ve been waiting for you two.”

Richie nodded weakly, stepping into the room as Maggie left, closing the door behind her. Then it was just him and Eddie.

“I can sleep on the floor.” Richie immediately offered. 

“With your back? No way. I’m not listening to you complain about being in pain all weekend.” Eddie sat on the bed, picking at the doily like top sheet. “We’ll be fine. It’s only a few nights.”

Richie stared at the small bed, knowing that they would have to be close when they slept. Hopefully his nightmares would take a break for the holidays. He didn’t love the idea of waking Eddie up with his screaming. 

“Sure Eds. I mean, we are the world’s cutest couple after all.”

Eddie huffed at that but then looked up at Richie. “Did you really make them buy what I liked?” 

Maggie and her big mouth. 

Richie shrugged, playing with one of the figurines Maggie had. “I mean, I knew you never got it at home. I wanted you to be happy Eds.”

Eddie’s expression softened. It was something Richie rarely saw, when Eddie let his guard down and let himself be vulnerable. 

“Richie, there’s something I wanted to tell you-” 

Whatever Eddie was going to say next was interrupted by Maggie asking them how they wanted their hot cocoa. Richie shouted back that it was 80 degrees outside but she was undeterred. 

“Later huh?” Richie said, glancing at Eddie. “Let’s make sure Mags doesn’t give us heatstroke.”

Eddie nodded. “I’ll be out in a minute, I want to put my clothes away.” 

Richie swallowed back the urge to tease him and instead nodded, wandering out to his parents and grabbing all the Christmas boxes from the attic. They spent the rest of the day decorating. Richie kept stealing glances at Eddie, seeing how happy he looked, how he let Maggie fuss over him like he never let anyone else do. He loved seeing Eddie here, like this. He belonged here. Eddie caught him staring and grinned at Richie, making his heart swell. He wanted nothing more than to swoop down and kiss him there and then.

Maggie and Went kept dropping hints about a wedding, wanting to be able to plan it around their golf trips. Eddie handled it like a champ, promising they’d be the first to know and that it would be in the non-golf season. 

That night Richie was laying in bed, waiting for Eddie to finish his seemingly unending nightly routine, when the words popped out of his mouth, “So Eds, kissing?”

Eddie’s head popped out of the bathroom, floss in hand. “Are you asking me if I’ve done it? Because I’ve kissed people before.” 

“I was assuming you had- though your defensiveness makes me wonder if you really have. No, um-” Richie stretched on the bed, his feet hanging off the end. “Us. Does this arrangement include a kiss or two?”

The silence from the bathroom was deafening and Richie thought he’d pushed it too far. He was about to yell ‘ _ syke! _ ’ when Eddie came out, wearing the cutest set of Christmas pajamas Richie had ever seen. 

“Did you buy those for the occasion? Or do you have one for each holiday? Please tell me you have an arbor day set.” 

Eddie looked confused so Richie reached over, fingering the reindeer pattern. 

“Oh, I bought them for this. Normally I sleep naked so-”

Whatever else Eddie said Richie missed because with that information his brain shorted out. “Naked?” He asked, staring up at Eddie. 

“Yea, it’s better for you. There’s been studies.” Eddie played with the hem of his shirt. “I started when Myra and I separated, it’s freeing.”

“I bet. Let little Eddie fly free.” 

“Shut up.” Eddie was an adorable shade of red. Richie was about two seconds from telling Eddie that it was fine if he wanted to continue that now when Eddie spoke again. 

“Sure.”

“Sure what?” Richie asked, worried that he’d spoken his dreams of a naked Eddie out loud. 

“Kissing. We can kiss. If you think it’ll sell this.” They looked at each other, probably both knowing that they didn’t need to kiss to sell it. Maggie and Went already believed them completely. Richie was almost insulted how quickly they had bought it. 

“Be still my heart Eds, you romantic.”

Eddie glared at him then shoved Richie gently. “Move over, you’re taking up all the bed.” 

Richie was fairly sure he wasn’t but he moved anyway. Eddie pulled the covers over his lap then looked at Richie expectantly. 

“Well?”

“Well what?” 

He huffed. “Are you going to kiss me?” 

“Now?!”

“I mean- we don’t want the first time to be in front of your parents. We need to practice.”

Richie swallowed hard and nodded. “Practice. Right. Right right. Um-” He leaned in but Eddie pulled back.

“You brushed your teeth right?”

He nodded again. “Yup Eds, all minty fresh just for you.” 

The tips of Eddie’s ears turned red. “Okay. Good.”

Richie leaned in again, barely pressing his lips to Eddie’s before jerking back. “Done!”

Eddie scowled at him. “Richie, that’s how you kiss an aunt you hate. Come on.” 

“You want a real kiss Eds?” 

Eddie nodded firmly. “Come on, kiss me like you love me.” 

Easy enough. Richie lifted a hand, cradling Eddie’s cheek as he leaned in. He titled his head and connected their lips again. This time he heard Eddie sigh into the kiss, pressing his lips against Richie’s. It was sweet and perfect, exactly how Richie had envisioned kissing Eddie. 

Richie wasn’t sure who pulled back first, only that when he opened his eyes he saw that Eddie had a slightly dazed expression that he was sure matched his own. 

“Well- goodnight.” He said, flipping over and turning off the light. It wasn’t the most mature response but Richie didn’t know how else to handle this, how he felt knowing that he’d finally kissed Eddie after all these years and that it was under false pretenses. It made everything so much harder. Maybe he should have invited Bill. They’d probably be playing strip poker drunk. 

When Richie woke up the next morning Eddie was already gone. He could hear Eddie’s laugh, wafting through the hallway. Hurrying, he got dressed. Leaving Eddie alone with his parents was sure guaranteed to result in embarrassing stories. When he entered the kitchen he saw the three of them sitting around the table, all holding cups of coffee. 

“Finally awake.” Maggie said. “Eddie has been up for hours.”

“One of us needs to be an early riser.” Eddie replied, sliding Richie a cup of coffee. He’d already taken a long drink before he realized that Eddie had prepared it exactly how he liked it, a little cream and a lot of sugar. Something in Richie twisted, it had been a long time since someone had known his coffee preference. 

“What’s on the agenda for today?” Richie asked, ignoring the summersaults that his stomach was doing. Eddie looked so at home here, flipping pancakes with Went. He was still in his pajamas, his bare feet sticking out the bottom. God Richie loved him, loved every inch of him. He wanted to walk over and hug him from behind, cover Eddie’s body with his own and kiss that perfect neck. 

Richie shook his head, remembering where he was. 

“We need to run some errands.” Eddie said, fixing Richie with a look. He had insisted that Richie help him buy something for the Toziers, a thank you for letting him stay. Richie had offered to add Eddie’s name to his gift and Eddie had looked like he’d suggested that Eddie cut off his big toe and give it to them. 

“Right.” He nodded. 

“Then cookies and Christmas movies.” Maggie said. “It’s been too long since I’ve watched ‘It's a wonderful life’.” 

“That’s one of my favorites too.” Eddie said. “Richie, do you still insist that Die Hard is your favorite Christmas movie?”

Richie opened his mouth to say that yes, that was his favorite, but Went swooped in. “I’m sure Richie won’t mind if we skip that one this year. Besides, I know you secretly love ‘A Christmas Story’.”

“Fine. We’ll skip Die hard. But only because I love all of you.” 

Went placed a thick stack of pancakes in front of them and Richie dug in. He didn’t even notice that Eddie wasn’t taking any until he was halfway through his first one.

“Eds? You okay?”

Eddie blinked, looking like he was coming out of a daze. “Yes. I’m fine. I just- I’m fine.” He grabbed a pancake and carefully poured syrup over it. 

After breakfast, Eddie insisted on going on a run, leaving Richie alone with his parents. After catching them up on his comedy career (slowly coming back with new fans) and listening to the latest gossip from the community (Mrs. Murray slept with Mr. Johnson! Can you imagine!) Maggie stood, pulling Richie with her into their bedroom. 

“Gross mom no kid wants to be in here.” 

She lovingly hit his shoulder. “I want you to have this.” She said, opening her jewelry box and handing Richie a silver ring. 

Richie turned the ring in his hand, admiring the delicate engravings. “Mom this won’t fit me.” 

“It’s for Eddie. It was my grandfather’s. Your dad could never wear it- both of you, giant hands- but I think it will fit Eddie. For when the time is right.”

Richie’s stomach dropped. For the first time he felt awful for lying to them. They loved Eddie and they were so excited to see him again. Richie had no idea how he was going to get out of this safely. 

“Mom I don’t- we’re nowhere near that stage. You heard Eddie, he just got divorced.”

“And I’ve seen how you both look at each other. You’ll be engaged before you know it.” She curled his fingers around the ring. “Just keep it to placate your old mother, please?”

He paused then nodded. “Sure mom, for you.”

“Thank you.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I love seeing you two together, this is the happiest I’ve seen you in years.” 

Richie didn’t want to admit how right she was. He nodded, putting the ring with his things. He had just finished tucking it in his bag when Eddie entered, wearing far more form fitted clothes and sweating. 

“I miss running in the sun.” Eddie said, wiping his forehead with his hand as he pulled off his shirt. “Running in the winter just isn’t the same, there’s so many damn layers.” 

Richie nodded dumbly, trying and failing not to stare at Eddie’s shoulders and chest. His eyes drifted down and he could see the mess of scar tissue that he knew Eddie hated. Richie didn’t mind it so much. It meant Eddie was alive and that was all Richie needed. 

“I’ll shower then we can go.” Eddie said. 

“Yup. Great. Go get clean Eds. Scruba dub dub.” 

Eddie shot him a strange look but went to the bathroom, giving Richie a minute to catch his breath. The last time he’d seen Eddie without a shirt was when they’d cut it off him at the hospital. Eddie had been unconscious and Richie had been wailing and refusing to leave. He had a vague memory of being pulled out by Ben and Mike but really, it was a blur. The whole 48 hours after Neibolt was. Richie knew he refused to leave Eddie’s room and that he’d rambled about his feelings, his life, his depression. Everything. It was easy to tell Eddie then. He was in a medical coma- the perfect audience. Richie had talked to prove that he was still alive- and that Eddie was too. Logically he knew that wasn’t true but it was all he could do. 

Then on the third day Eddie had woken up. He’d opened his eyes, said Richie’s name and then had started to promptly freak the fuck out. The nurse had to put him back under right away, saying he was going to rip his stitches. 

The second time Eddie woke up it was better. He was awake for nearly ten minutes and slightly lucid. The nurses had hovered nearby so the losers couldn’t explain what had happened but having all of them there seemed to be enough. 

After that he kept improving. He was awake for longer and longer and he could handle more visits. Soon, he was ready to be released. Richie had wheeled him out himself, the offer to bring Eddie to California on the tip of his tongue. Eddie had already talked about leaving Myra, saying that he didn’t want to be unhappy for another second. 

But he’d chickened out. Instead he’d promised to call Eddie and had gone back to his hotel room. He told himself that it was enough that Eddie was alive, that he shouldn’t be selfish, but still, leaving him felt like losing a part of himself.

Richie was midway through reliving his personal hell when Eddie came out of the shower, his hair damp and wearing new clothes.

“Richie? Are you okay? You look a little green.” He leaned over Richie and Richie felt a drip hit his skin and run down his cheek. 

“Peachy keen Eddie bean.” He forced himself to smile as he looked up.

Eddie didn’t buy it. “Richie I know you, probably better than anyone. I can tell when you’re not okay.”

That was certainly true. “Leave a man some secrets, huh?” Eddie didn’t move so Richie took his hand. “I’ll be okay, promise, Especially after an afternoon on the town with my main squeeze.”

“Fine. Come on, let’s get going.”

They borrowed the Tozier car and drove to downtime. It wasn’t very lively but Richie hadn’t expected much, not for a retirement town. 

“What would your parents want?” Eddie asked, looking in the shop windows. He was using his cane now and Richie bit back a comment about how he looked ready to get in a floating house with a boy scout and talking dog. 

“I dunno Eds, I told you I get them the same thing every year. Maggie gets a shawl and Went gets whiskey. We finish whatever is left from last year's bottle on Christmas Eve.”

“That’s not very helpful.” He looked in a jewelry store. “What about a necklace? Would your mom like that?”

“Sure, I’ve seen her wear one of those before.” 

Eddie ignored him and went to the next store. “Grill spices? Do they grill?”

“Went gave up red meat a few years ago.” 

“Fuck.” Eddie paused, leaning heavily on his cane. “Come on Richie, give me something.”

“They’ll love whatever you buy them Eds. Come on, they adore you.” 

“That’s not the point. I haven’t- it's really nice of them to open their house to me, especially this year. I know it’s only because they think we’re together but still, I want them to like me after we ‘break up’.”

The words were like a knife to Richie’s heart. Obviously he knew this charade would have to end but he didn’t want to think about it.

“They will, seriously Maggie would adopt you in a heartbeat. You’re probably getting a family sweater this year. Pretend to like it.” 

They kept walking, eventually seeing a mall Santa. “Wanna sit on his lap Eds? Ask for industrial strength cleaning supplies.”

“Fuck you.” Eddie muttered, watching a kid climb onto his lap. He was leaning against Richie, pretending that he wasn’t catching his breath. Richie snaked a hand around his waist, enjoying how Eddie sunk into him slightly more. 

“We’re under mistletoe.” Eddie said a minute later, looking above them. Richie followed his gaze and saw that he was right, the bright red berries danced above them, mocking Richie. 

“Seems like a terrible idea to put this out at the mall,” Richie said, looking down at Eddie. He was about to make a joke about a lawsuit but Eddie was grabbing his neck and pulling Richie into a kiss. Richie yelped for a second but then kissed him back, not drawing away until Eddie did.

“It’s bad luck not to kiss.” Eddie said when Richie arched an eyebrow at him. “Besides, we need the practice, right?”

“Right.” 

They got up. Eddie seemed renewed in his quest to find the perfect gift. He eventually decided on a new cookie cutter set for Maggie and a watch for Went. 

When they got back to the house Maggie whisked Eddie away to the kitchen, claiming him for cookies. 

“And you too Richie! Wash your hands.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Richie called, deciding to shower while he was at it. By the time he came back out Eddie was wearing an adorable Christmas apron and was knee deep in cookie dough. It jolted Richie back to when they were thirteen and he’d walked into the same scene. Eddie had never baked before and Maggie had been eager to teach him. The two had spent the afternoon together, with Richie hovering on the edge and snatching dough whenever he could. After that it was a yearly tradition- at least until he forgot that Eddie ever existed. A pit formed in Richie’s stomach. Maggie must have wondered what happened between him and Eddie, for Richie to never bring him up again. She’d never asked though. Maybe she’d forgotten too. Richie had no idea how strong Pennywise’s evil magic was. 

Now though, it was like they’d never stopped. Eddie and Maggie were laughing together and Richie stepped behind Eddie and grabbed a piece of the dough, popping it in his mouth even as Eddie screamed about salmonella. 

“Are you actually going to help or just be a nuisance?” Eddie asked after Richie repeated the same action twice more. 

“I’d prefer to be a nuisance but I suppose I can help.”

“Here, cut out some cookies.” Maggie said, pointing to the dough and cutters. “Use the new ones from Eddie! Such a sweet gift, I haven’t bought new ones in decades.”

Eddie beamed and Richie couldn’t stop himself. He stepped in and kissed the top of Eddie’s head. “That’s my Eds, thoughtful to a fault.”

He refused to look at Eddie in the eye as he stepped back, instead opening the new cookie cutters and starting to cut out shapes. By the time he was done they had rolled out another sheet of dough. This time Eddie helped him, the two of them working side by side with only minor arguments. Richie tried not to read into how close Eddie was pressed to him, how he seemed to always be in Richie’s space. He certainly didn’t mind. It felt right, especially as their hands grazed each other when they went for the same cookie cutter. 

Then they each poured a generous glass of wine and got to frosting. Went appeared for this piece, declaring that he was the best decorator in the family. It wasn’t a hard competition, Richie and Maggie were both terrible.

Eddie though, it turned out that he was good at it. His hand was steady and his gingerbread men could have won best dressed at the Oscars. Richie told Eddie as much and he shrugged, deflecting the compliment. 

“The Oscars!” Maggie looked at them. “You’ll have someone to bring to award shows now Richie! I know how much you hate going alone.”

Richie coughed. “I mean- Eddie is still in New York, Ma, he might not be able to make it.”

“I’ll go.” Eddie quickly said. “If you want me to at least. I have a lot of PTO.”

Richie’s head swung to him. “Really? You hate award shows, you always say it’s the Hollywood elite showing off.”

“Well now I’d be one of them.” Eddie said, meeting Richie’s eyes. “Do you want me to come?”

“God yes.” 

Richie had forgotten that his parents were there until Maggie squealed excitedly, saying that she was excited to see them all dressed up. 

“Maybe that Bev gal can help you pick out a suit that actually fits too. They’re always so baggy.”

“Sure Ma.” Richie was still looking at Eddie, praying that Eddie really meant what he said and that it wasn’t only for his parents. He would love to see Eddie in a tux, to pose for pictures with him. Maybe he’d finally go to an afterparty and not just go home and drink alone. 

Then he remembered that Eddie lived on the other side of the country. There was no way he would fly out for award shows. He’d complained about yesterday’s flight the whole way, he wasn’t about to hop on one for Richie. It was definitely just for show. 

“I think it’s time for cocoa and a movie!” Maggie declared as they finished the last of the cookies. “Maybe with a little schnapps.”

“Or a lot!” Richie offered, plating up the cookies as they moved to the living room. Went followed, falling into his lazy boy. 

“I already finished last year's whiskey Richie, we’re stuck with whatever your mom puts in that cocoa. You boys take the couch.” He said, pointing. “Maggie needs her chair with back support.”

“Um-” Calling it a couch seemed generous. Richie would have called it a loveseat. It would have fit one person fine but two grown adults would need to embrace some close cuddling.

Eddie didn’t seem to mind though. He plopped down on the couch before carefully picking a cookie and biting the head off. 

_ Should not be sexy, _ Richie thought, falling next to Eddie. They were pressed together and within ten minutes of the movie starting Richie had thrown an arm around Eddie, trying to create slightly more space. Eddie leaned into him, his head falling on Richie’s shoulder. 

“Oh, I love this part.” Maggie said, her voice wistful as the angels gossiped. 

“You say that about every part.” Went replied, teasing her. 

The two started some lighthearted bickering that Richie had hated growing up but now he saw for what it was- flirting, after all these years. He’d be lucky to find someone like that, that still loved him after years and years of marriage. 

Eddie seemed to be thinking the same thing. He looked up at Richie and whispered, “They’re really sweet.” 

Richie nodded. “Disgusting even.” He glanced at them again, his dad was stealing the whipped cream off his mom’s mug as his mom giggled. “I want that one day.”

To his shock Eddie arched up, kissing Richie gently. “You’ll have it.” 

Richie was too stunned to reply. Luckily, his parents interrupted their moment with one of their own- in an attempt to save the rest of her whipped cream Maggie had accidentally spilled her drink on Went. Both were laughing as Maggie tried to wipe it clean with a napkin.

“I think that’s our cue to leave.” Richie said. “This is probably their version of foreplay.” 

Eddie wrinkled his nose but nodded, both of them standing up and saying a quick goodbye. They got ready for bed, Richie trying not to listen to Eddie humming as he washed his face. 

Eddie emerged from the bathroom and flipped the light off. Richie felt the bed dip then Eddie laughed. “It’s only 8:30.”

Richie flipped towards him. “It was for our own good. Who knows how they’ll use the rest of that whipped cream.” 

“I don’t need that mental image.” Even though Richie couldn’t see Eddie he could still picture his expression, his nose scrunched up and lips in a slight frown. 

“It’s like when we were kids, we’d stay up late and talk all night.” Eddie said. “Remember that?”

Richie nodded. “My bed was smaller then.”

“So were we.” Eddie exhaled. “Those nights were some of my favorites. I loved being at your house far more than mine.”

“Not exactly a real competition there Eds. Your mom could have won a medal for awful parenting.” 

“No, it wasn’t just that. I liked being with you Richie. More than I realized at the time.”

Richie heard the sincerity in Eddie’s voice, even if the words confused him. “What- what do you mean?” 

Eddie was quiet for a minute. When he spoke again his voice was quiet. Richie remembered that about Eddie. The more serious he was the quieter he was. It was like he wanted people to lean in and really listen. Richie was always more than happy to comply. 

“Just that- Richie you meant more to me than the others. You had to know that.” 

The words set Richie’s heart hammering so Richie did what he did best- deflect. “I always thought Bill was your favorite.” 

“He was.” Richie could almost hear Eddie’s smile. “But you were special. I wanted to be near you Richie, always. I liked when you paid attention to me. I liked having your attention, even if you were annoying the hell out of me.” 

“I liked having yours too.” Richie admitted. “Why do you think I kept crawling into that stupid hammock?”

Richie felt Eddie move and then his hand found Richie’s under the covers, holding it tightly. He thought his heart was going to explode out of his chest. 

Eddie’s next words were halting, nervous. “Richie, did you- I mean, do you still-” 

Richie shot out of the bed before Eddie could finish. “I think I heard Went. Hold that thought. I’ll be back before you can say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.” He left before Eddie could respond, darting out the door and down the hall. 

Obviously, he hadn’t heard anything but that whole conversation felt too much like one of his dreams, something that he’d wanted for so long that he couldn’t imagine actually having it. It was too much and Richie knew himself, he’d fuck it up somehow, he’d ruin everything. That was what he did. 

Richie’s parents had disappeared so he sat down on the loveseat, turning on a movie and watching it until he fell asleep. 

The next morning he woke up with a painful crick in his neck, punishment for running away. Luckily no one else seemed to be up- he didn’t want to explain a fake fight to his parents. He went back into the bedroom and Eddie was already gone, probably on a run. Richie fell back asleep until his mom called him for Christmas waffles.

He stumbled into the kitchen, seeing that Eddie already had a towering plate in front of him. “Sleepyhead.” Maggie sang, putting the plate in front of him. “I thought you were going to sleep through opening presents.”

“Never. That’s the only reason I’m here.” He said, grabbing a cup of coffee. Eddie hadn’t looked at him and Richie couldn’t blame him. 

Once breakfast was over they moved to the living room for gifts. Eddie already gave Maggie the cookie cutters but Went loved the watch. They both feigned surprise over Richie’s gift and he did the same when he opened his annual sweater and tie. His excitement over Eddie getting a similar sweater was honest though, especially with how Eddie beamed as he pulled it on over his shirt. 

“Maggie, I love it. Thank you!” He said, looking down at the red and blue sweater- which perfectly complemented Richie purple and white one. 

“It’ll fit better next year.” She said, rolling up the sleeves. “Richie didn’t give me much notice this year.” 

“Thank you Maggie.” Eddie paused, glancing at him. “I’m not sure if I can come next year though. Work and flights-”

Eddie kept talking but Richie wasn’t listening. His heart had sunk to his stomach. He knew it was his own doing but it still hurt like hell to hear. 

“Open yours boys!” Went said as Eddie sat down again. Reluctantly Richie slid his gift over to Eddie while Eddie gave him his. It was perfectly wrapped, of course, with a beautiful red bow. Richie’s was shoved in a bag with ripped tissue paper.

He tore it open. It was a bathroom kit- lotion, shaving cream, a razor. All of it fancy and high end. There was even aftershave.

“You always say that you don’t know what to buy.” Eddie said quietly. “I did some research and this is supposed to be good for sensitive skin.”

Richie gripped the gift. He’d complained about it to Eddie during one of their late night talks when he wasn’t even sure that Eddie was still awake. The man was always listening, always taking care of Richie. 

“Open yours.” He said, nudging Eddie’s knee.

“Open is a strong word.” Eddie said, taking the one piece of tissue paper out and peering into the box. Richie held his breath as Eddie took the slip of paper out, examining it.

“It’s a gift card for that massage place you like. I called and got you three appointments.” Eddie was always complaining that he was stressed and sore. There was one masseuse he loved but apparently it was impossible to get an appointment. Richie had called and learned that the secretary’s kid was a fan so he bartered signed merchandise for appointments. He was sure Eddie would love it. 

“What the hell.” Eddie looked at him, shocked.

Or not.

“Maggie, Went, I’m so sorry but we need to talk. We’ll be right back.” With that Eddie stormed off, going outside. Richie watched, alarmed.

“Follow him!” Maggie said, pointing to where Eddie had gone. “Maybe with the ring?”

“Not now Ma!” He hissed, scrambling to his feet and following Eddie- who was pacing on the small porch.   
“Sorry.” Richie said, closing the door behind him.

Eddie stopped his pacing and turned to Richie. “For what?”

“Um- I’m not sure. I just figured I should apologize.”

Eddie groaned with annoyance and started pacing again. “Richie, I thought we were on the same page. You call me all the time, you invited me here, you flew to NY for me- and then all that shit you said in the hospital-”

“Wait-” Richie had been pressed against the house, trying to stay out of Eddie’s way but now he stepped forward. “You, um, hear that?”

“Yes!” Eddie whirled towards him, an accusing finger held high. “I heard it all! I tried to respond but I couldn’t! Then when I actually woke up you didn’t say anything! You just left and I thought huh, maybe it was all a fever dream but Bev told me it wasn’t. She said you needed time! It’s been months Richie! How much time do you need?”

“I-”

But Eddie was mid rant and impossible to stop. “And this trip- I was so hopeful! God, you kissed me and I knew I couldn’t be the only one who felt like this. But last night you disappeared but then you got me this gift!” Eddie waved the gift certificate at him. “This stupid thoughtful perfect gift and I’m-” Eddie’s face fell, the fight draining out of him. “Confused. Tired. What does it mean Richie?”

Part of Richie was yelling at him to run again, to avoid this, but Richie knew if he left again he wouldn’t get a third chance. So he took a step forward and grabbed Eddie’s hand. “It means what you think. I mean,” He took a deep breath. “I love you. Fuck Eds I’ve loved you for years, even when I didn’t know who the hell you were and I’m so fucking scared that I’ll scare you away. That’s why I ran. Because I know I’ll fuck this up and I can’t lose you again. I can’t. Because I love you Eds. So damn much.” 

As Richie talked Eddie’s eyes widened to the point that he thought they’d fall out. Richie finished and waited for Eddie to respond, to say anything, but he didn’t. 

“Or- um- not?” Richie said, suddenly worried that Eddie was talking about something else. “I take it back. All of it.”

“No!” Eddie cried out, grabbing his hand. “No I- fuck it-” Eddie grabbed Richie’s face and pulled him into a kiss. It wasn’t a great kiss since Richie’s mouth was open but he closed it and adjusted, kissing Eddie back hard. 

When they finally pulled back both were grinning. “Fuck I love you. You fucking idiot.” Eddie said, pulling Richie into another kiss. “You drive me insane and I love you.”

“I- okay.” Richie wasn’t about to argue with Eddie while they were still kissing. “I love you too you tiny monster.” 

They kissed for a while longer until Eddie grunted and pulled back, looking down at the gift certificate. “Shit Richie, why did you get me this? Now I can’t move to LA for three months.”

Richie choked on his own spit which led to a coughing fit and Eddie whacking his back.

“Stop! Stop, that doesn’t actually help.” Richie managed to say a few minutes later. His heart was beating a million miles an hour as he looked over at Eddie. “You’d want that? To move to LA?”

Eddie nodded. “More than anything. Though I’ve heard rent is expensive.”

“Move in with me.” Richie said, not caring if it was too soon. He’d wasted enough time. “I have a big house and a pool and probably some running trails. If not I’ll make some. And I’ll find you a massage place! Hell, I’ll hire someone to come to my house if it’ll get you to me sooner. Whatever you want Eds.”

Eddie leaned in and kissed him again. “You Richie, I want you.” He chuckled. “Though I would love to see you make a trail.”

“Just give me an ax and call me Paul Bunyan.” 

Eddie shook his head then glanced back at the house. “Should we go back inside? I’m sure your parents are wondering what the hell is happening.”

“Nah.” Richie shook his head, then bent down, kissing Eddie again. “Let them wonder for a few more minutes.”

As they continued to kiss Richie thought about the ring hidden in his luggage. Maybe he would get to use it soon after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been floating around in my head for a while - though it was never meant to get this long. Yikes.  
> Have a great holiday season and stay safe!!   
>  Thanks for reading!


End file.
